20 December
by Furene Anderson
Summary: "Sekarang tanggal 20 Desember. Ulang tahun Ying. Dan juga ciuman pertama Ying. Selamat ya. " Day 2 : #BBBFluffWeek2018


_Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios_

 _ **20 December © Furene Anderson**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _I gain no profit for made this Fanfiction_

 _._

 _._

 _Warning : AU! Halilintar X Ying 17yo!Chara, Fluff, MinorPair._

 _If you don't feel enough with this Fanfiction, better if you stop read it, and push the back button then search the other story which you like the most of._

 _ **#BBBFluffWeek2018**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Baby I'm falling Deeper in love**_

 _ **Everything that you are is all I'm dreaming of**_

 _ **And if I can break enough to show you that I need us**_

 _ **I'd give up everything I have girl just for you**_

 _ **Now playing = Henry - It's You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Tuh lihat kan? Gara-gara kamu, saya juga ikut ikutan telat. Sekarang kita kejebak hujan kan? Mana upacara udah dimulai lagi. Duh, siap siap debat lagi sama satpam sekolah deh." Ujar Ying, menepuk-nepuk lengan seragamnya yang terkena cipratan hujan sambil sesekali melirik cowok di sampingnya, menyindir.

Halilintar menoleh sebentar. Diliriknya gadis yang menjabat sebagai pacarnya sejak mereka duduk di kelas dua SMA. Halte -tempat mereka berteduh- lumayan kosong. _Rush hour_. Tentu orang-orang akan lebih memilih menerobos hujan ketimbang harus menunggu kepastian kapan hujan ini bakal selesai.

Cowok bermata merah itu mendesah ketika sang pacar lagi-lagi mengeluh.

"Salah siapa? saya udah dateng ke rumah kamu, kamunya aja yang kelamaan dandan. Padahal gitu-gitu juga." Halilintar berkata cuek tanpa tahu apa dampak atas kalimat pedasnya barusan.

Mata Ying menyipit. Dasar Halilintar. Kenapa sih dia harus bicara begitu? Nggak tahu apa kalau Ying susah susah ngumpulin uang buat beli _make up_ karena Halilintar seorang? Ingin rasanya Ying memukul Halilintar sampai badan dia biru-biru. Kebiasaannya kalau Halilintar sengaja menggodanya dengan pernyataan perang. Hanya saja, Ying membenarkan kalau alasan mereka terlambat memang karena dirinya yang terlalu lama dandan.

"Ih kamu!" Ying memberengut dan langsung menoleh pada hujan di depannya. "Saya tuh dandan buat kamu juga. Biar kamu enggak malu jalan sama saya. Lagian ... pacar mana coba yang enggak suka ceweknya dandan?"

Melihat kekasihnya ber- _pouting_ , Halilintar mengekeh kecil. Diusapnya helaian rambut hitam milik sang kekasih. Ying tidak tersenyum, tapi Halilintar tahu gadis itu sedang menahan senyum.

"Tuh kan, ngambek lagi. Saya kan cuma bercanda." Nada Halilintar melembut.

"Tapi bercanda kamu enggak lucu. Kalau saya jadi down gimana? Kamu mau tanggung jawab enggak? Enggak kan?"

"Kalau kamu down. Ya saya tinggal up-in, beres kan?"

Ying membuang muka, menepis tangan Halilintar yang masih betah mengusik rambutnya. "Ih gampang ya kamu ngomong. Dikira mood saya segitu gampangnya apa balik?"

"Ya deh. Terserah kamu. Kamu kan bukan tipe orang yg betah lama-lama marah sama saya."

"Eoh pede banget."

"Emang."

Mata Ying dibalik kacamata menyipit. Mencipta jarak lebih jauh karena Halilintar tidak berhenti menertawai dirinya. Mungkin kalau orang lain yang melihat Halilintar tertawa seperti ini, mereka akan langsung mimisan di tempat. Pasalnya, Halilintar dikenal sebagai preman sekolah yang jarang tebar senyum. Dingin, cuek, galak, dan yang pasti kurang ajar.

Tapi diam-diam, Ying bersyukur. Karena sampai sekarang, Halilintar hanya menunjukkan ekspresi itu kepada dirinya. Dan untuknya.

Hujan masih deras. Motor Halilintar yang terparkir di depan halte begitu saja mau dijadikan basah. Sesekali, Ying mencoba menengadah. Mengecek apakah hujan terlalu deras dengan telapak tangannya, yang justru dibilang 'kurang kerjaan' oleh Halilintar.

Jangan heran dengan sikap mereka yang masih kanak-kanak padahal mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Sebelum jadi pacar, hubungan mereka juga sudah seperti Tom n Jerry. Kerjaannya berantem, saling ngatain, saling hina, dan tukang bikin resah guru-guru. Untung mereka sekarang jadian, setidaknya beban para guru jadi sedikit berkurang.

"Hal, kamu tahu enggak, kata orang hujan membawa 99 persen kenangan loh."

Eh. Ying cuma mau memecahkan suasana, daripada diem-dieman. Atau saling hina yang kemudian jadi berantem. Mendingan nyeplos _quotes_ romantis, yah sekalian Ying mau tahu sejauh apa Halilintar bisa romantis padanya.

"HM.. masa?" Kening Halilintar masih berkerut karena celetukan Ying yang terdengar sedikit aneh untuknya. "Kenangan dari mana, nyusahin iya."

Bagus. Jawaban Halilintar malah bikin Ying ketar-ketir. Ya ampun, bisa tidak sih Halilintar terbawa suasana sedikit saja?

"Dasar. Enggak romantis banget sih jadi cowok." Putus Ying masam, tangannya terlipat dengan raut wajah yang dibuang sejauh-jauhnya. " Seenggaknya pura pura tau kek, biar saya seneng."

Halilintar justru tertawa. "Emangnya tipe cowok romantis kayak gimana? Yang nyanyi joget ala India di tengah tengah hujan, gitu?"

"Ya enggak gitu juga! Udahlah, lupain. Capek." Tangan Ying terkibas-kibas sebelum ekspresinya berubah dan berkata, "Btw, kenapa kita enggak nerobos aja sih. Hujan kayak gini kan awet. Bisa bisa kita bolos seharian."

"Ying. Kamu tahu enggak. Kamu itu cantik, tapi tolong dipake sedikit ya otaknya."

 _UAAPA?! DIPAKE SEDIKIT OTAKNYA. MAKSUD LO GUE BEGO?!_ Penghuni jiwa gelap Ying sudah berkobar-kobar ingin lekas menghukum orang yang sudah berani membangunkannya. Memang dasar cowok mulutnya ya, harus disekolahin dulu. Batin Ying dengan kekalutan yang sudah maksimal.

"Maksudnya apa ngomong kayak gitu?" Ying menyalak. Berjalan mendekati Halilintar dan menatap mata merekahnya secara langsung. "Wah kamu bener bener cari ribut ya sama saya."

"Males banget ribut sama kamu. Kayak enggak ada kerjaan lain aja." Balas Halilintar datar.

"Ya terus apa?"

Halilintar menghela napas lelah. Ia tahu kalau Ying masih kesal karena perkataannya barusan. Tapi apa yang dikatakannya sama sekali tidak bohong. Gadis itu ceroboh, bodoh dan itulah alasan mengapa Halilintar ingin Ying ada di hidupnya. Karena Ying butuh orang seperti Halilintar untuk melindunginya.

Tangan Halilintar terangkat. Keduanya mencengkram lembut bahu Ying. Ia menatap teduh mata safir yang berada lebih pendek dari jangkauan lihatnya.

"Ying dengar saya, ya" Halilintar berujar lembut. Kalau Halilintar sudah begini, mana bisa Ying mengelak. Sisi lembut Halilintar adalah satu dari kelemahannya yang paling besar. "...Kalau kita nerobos, nanti baju kita basah-basah juga. Dan seragam kamu pasti ngebentuk banget. Saya enggak mau kalau sampe bentuk badan kamu keliatan sama orang-orang. Terus juga, emangnya kamu bisa jamin kamu nggak bakal sakit? Naik tangga aja kamu ngos-ngosan. Apalagi hujan hujanan. Iya kalau saya enggak ikut sakit. Kalau saya juga sakit, siapa nanti yang jagain kamu?"

Perkataan Halilintar mampu membuat Ying sulit berkata-kata. Apalagi dengan senyum lembut yang tersungging begitu kalimatnya selesai terucap. Dan inilah kenapa Ying bersedia menerima perasaan Halilintar.

Cowok itu selalu punya cara yang manis dan tidak ditebak untuk melindunginya. Ying tahu, dibalik sifatnya yang kasar, Halilintar juga manusia biasa. Dia tentu akan menjaga apa yang memang harus dia jaga.

Baru saja Ying terpesona kepada Halilintar, dirinya tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan petir yang menyambar. Reflek, Ying langsung meraih tubuh Halilintar. Mendekapnya. Menyalurkan ketakutan yang selalu melanda dirinya saat petir datang.

Untuk sesaat, Halilintar membiarkan Ying mendekapnya sesuka hati. Toh, Halilintar juga menikmatinya. Dia tidak pernah mengakuinya di depan Ying, tapi Halilintar selalu senang saat gadis itu mendekapnya. Tubuhnya pas. Mungil. Dan Halilintar suka.

Dalam kebisingan hujan, satu yang mereka sadari. Jantung mereka berdetak bersamaan.

Ying mendongak. Tersenyum kepada Halilintar saat cowok itu menyingkirkan rambut Ying yang menempel di wajah. Kemudian mereka saling bertatapan. Saling tersenyum. Saling mengagumi.

Dan jujur, Ying tidak pernah meragukan betapa tampan kekasihnya ini.

"Eh, biasa aja dong natapnya. Kenapa? Saya ganteng ya? Emang."

Terkejut. Sial. Kenapa sih Halilintar suka sekali merusak momen. Padahal kan tadi sedang romantis-romantisnya. Hanya tinggal dikasih _backsound_ saja. Ah, Halilintar memang tidak bisa diharapkan.

"Ih siapa yang natap." Wajah Ying sudah terbakar lantaran kepergok menatap Halilintar. "Itu ... Itu saya cuma perhatiin aja, rambut kamu panjangan. Hati-hati kena razia lagi nanti." Lalu menahan senyum.

"Iya, nanti dipotong. Kamu temenin saya Ya?" Halilintar balas tersenyum.

Ying mengangguk. Untuk kedua kalinya mereka saling bertatapan dengan senyum di bibir masing-masing.

"Btw, meluknya udahan kali. Kenapa? Nyaman ya?"

Terdiam sebentar. Butuh waktu sepersekian detik bagi Ying untuk mencerna ucapan Halilintar sebelum dia melepaskan diri.

Lagi-lagi wajah Ying merah. Dia benar-benar salah tingkah. Halilintar yang melihat terkekeh pelan. Ditariknya lengan Ying yang sedikit lebih jauh. Ying mengerutkan kening. Bertanya-tanya.

Hujan masih belum memberikan tanda-tanda reda. Halilintar memaksa Ying untuk berhadapan dengannya. Ying sangsi saat wajah Halilintar bergerak mendekat.

Cowok itu berbisik. "Kamu bilang, hujan membawa 99 persen kenangan. Kalau begitu kamu mau kan buat kenangan itu bareng saya? Saya belum dapat kenangan apa-apa tentang hujan."

Ying tidak sempat menjawab, karena tanpa meminta izin, Halilintar sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya. Jantung Ying berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Tubuhnya menegang. Matanya membelalak tatkala menyadari yang membungkam bibirnya adalah bibir milik Halilintar.

Ciuman pertamanya.

Halilintar mengecup. Kemudian sedikit melumat lembut bibirnya. Ying tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain memejamkan mata. Dan saat itu Ying merasakan tubuhnya mengeluarkan sensasi aneh.

Hangat. Berdebar-debar. Dan menyenangkan.

Lalu, bibir Ying bergerak membalas.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Halilintar, tersenyum begitu tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Ying hanya menunduk. Wajahnya benar-benar panas. Tidak berani membalas tatapan Halilintar walau hanya sebentar.

Halilintar mengekeh. Menepuk kepala gadisnya, lalu berkata. "Sekarang tanggal 20 Desember. Ulang tahun Ying. Dan juga ciuman pertama Ying. Selamat ya. "

Ying terkejut. Jadi, Halilintar ingat ulang tahunnya. Tadi pagi dia bilang tidak ingat. Dan apa? Dia juga tahu kalau barusan ciuman pertamanya? Jadi dia sudah merencanakannya dari awal.

"Lepas jaket!"

Halilintar terkejut. Ia menatap Ying dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ying, kamu kenapa? Kedinginan?"

"Pokoknya saya bilang kamu lepas jaket!"

"Ying-"

"Lepas jaket, atau saya teriak!"

"Oke. Oke." Tidak punya pilihan, Halilintar melepas jaket hitam miliknya dan menyerahkannya kepada Ying. Ying langsung menyabet jaket itu dengan kasar. Halilintar masih bertanya-tanya mau diapakan jaket kesayangannya sampai Ying mulai menaruh jaket itu di atas kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya.

"Jangan ngomong sama Saya. Hari ini saya enggak kuat liat kamu. Kasih tahu saya kalau kita mau jalan."

Dan lagi-lagi Halilintar dibuat gemas dengan sikap malu-malu Ying.

.

.

.

 _ **20 December**_

 _ **.**_

.

A/N : Hari kedua BBBFluffweek. Tadinya tulisan ini cuma sekedar random. Dan akhirnya ngerasa sayang kalau enggak di post. Hehehe. Well, seperti biasa. Aku selalu senang kalau nulis mereka. Dan pengen nyoba nulis pake Saya-Kamu, aneh sih... tapi lucu juga hehehe

Jadi... Terimakasih sudah membaca~

Fureene.


End file.
